


Timeline Hopper

by FantasticStan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Facials, Holly keeps her penis, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticStan/pseuds/FantasticStan
Summary: Holly is a pre-everything trans woman who feels lost in the world - until she's given a timeline hopper. With this device, she travels to a parallel world where she can transition without hassle or fear. Now she's living as herself, she uses her new powers to travel across timelines and live out her fantasies.





	1. The Power

Holly walked booblessly through campus. She was a trans woman but you wouldn’t know it to look at her as she was pre-everything. Chances were, she’d never go on HRT because she didn’t want to risk being disowned by her family.

Today, her mind was cloudy for reasons besides that. She had been dating her girlfriend Nicole for just over two years now and it had run dry. Not that she didn’t love Nicole, no, that wasn’t it at all. She loved Nicole a great deal. It was only that the woman insisted upon monogamy, a lifestyle that Holly wasn’t cut out for.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. Standing before Holly was a beautiful woman.

Holly stopped, stunned. She looked around. No-one else was around to see this. She tried to speak but words wouldn’t come.

“Don’t panic,” said the woman in a slightly bored voice, as if she did this every day. She handed Holly a small device, a remote with one green button small enough for her hand or pocket.

“What’s this? Who are you?” Holly spluttered.

“I’m you.”

Holly reeled. “I don’t understand.”

“Keep breathing,” the beautiful woman continued. “I’m from another timeline. We’ve set up a network of Hollys across the timelines.”

“What?!”

“Quiet and let me explain to you. With this remote, you’re now linked into a call centre made up of an infinite other versions of you, fielding questions from another, larger infinite series of yous. If you want something from another timeline, you can just call it in. You can also ask the call centre to calculate the odds of what consequences a decision will have. And you can just send yourself into a timeline with a different status quo. You should always enter a timeline where the local version of you just died, leaving behind no body and no witnesses so you can take his place.”

“You copied that from Rick and Morty.”

“Yup. When you leave your first dimension, the call centre requires you to leave a clone in your place to carry out your responsibilities, so the people in your life won’t be hurt. In every dimension after that, it’s morally neutral whether you leave or not because their local versions of you are dead anyway. You can leave a clone behind if you want, but it’s best to not get too attached to every dimension you enter. The only dimension of ethical consequence is the one you happen to be in. That’s how it’s always worked.”

Holly nodded, her head spinning. “I suppose.”

“I’d stick around longer,” said the woman, “but it wouldn’t do any good. You’ve just got to get to grips with this yourself. Good luck.”

She slammed the button on her own device and, in a fresh flash, disappeared as quickly as she came.

In her shock, a strange thought came to Holly’s mind: of all the superpowers she could have been landed with, she’d always hoped it would be shape-shifting. She ran a hand across her gross, whiskery face.

But, maybe now she could travel to a place where she really could shape-shift.

In her hand, the device whirred and seemed to connect psychically to her. It understood where she wanted to go.

She pressed the button.

A clone was automatically generated in her place - then green.

She was standing in the same place.

Unsure of what to expect, she made her way to the Student Health Unit and leafed through a pamphlet. Halfway down was ‘Gender Reassignment Surgery’. Apparently, it was covered by her insurance and would only take fifteen minutes. Which is how Holly emerged only a short time later as her true self: soft-skinned with small, cute breasts and hips - although she decided to keep the cock, as girlcocks were very ‘in’ right now - and a world of worlds open to her, worlds where she would only ever have to be Holly.


	2. Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holly jumps to a timeline where she can sleep with an old friend.

Holly’s immediate next move was to cross to a dimension where she looked exactly like she did now and always had. This didn’t change her own body or past of course, but it did save her all the trouble of coming out over and over.

So, she began her life as a woman, still dating Nicole. But, let’s talk about Jessie. She was the lesbian girl that Holly fell head over heels in love with a few years ago. When she confessed her love, Jessie gently told her that she was flattered and wanted to remain friends but she only liked girls.

Holly often wondered if it would have made a difference if Jessie knew she really was a girl. With her old body, she couldn’t imagine it would. But now, she thought as she sat in a lecture. She could message her.

Hell, why waste time messaging? She could enter straight into a timeline where they were already about to fuck - about to fuck for the first time.

She focused on this scenario and slammed the button.

And she was in a moodily lit room, already in Jessie’s embrace. Clearly, things were already in motion as she was pulling Holly’s t-shirt off, revealing her pert new boobs. Soon there were twin trails; their shirts, their pants, their bras. By the time they arrived at the bedroom, Jessie was only in her panties. She got down on her knees, kneeling in front of Holly. At this point, her dick was hard and standing out horizontal. She wanted so badly to see Jessie’s lips around it, to watch her cute face and run her hands through her beautiful hair while she bobbed on her cock, but Jessie was determined to tease. One finger slid down before running all the way back up. Her tongue flicked across the head, lapping up the drops of pre-cum.

She looked up at Holly and smiled, knowing how much she wanted her. Her tongue came out again as she licked the head before taking the shaft into her mouth.

Holly groaned as she felt Jessie’s mouth run up and down. She knew just how to tease, switching her quick strokes to long, smooth ones as Holly came close to climaxing.

Eventually, she pulled back and looked up at Holly. “You’re a good little sex toy, aren’t you?”

Holly nodded and whimpered meekly. “I’m a good little sex toy.”

“Are you gonna bend over for your mistress?”

“Yes, mistress…”

And so Holly had her ass pointing in the air, her hole lubricated while Jessie, harness arranged, mounted her with her strap. She teased it against her entrance.

“Tell me,” Jessie breathed.

“I want you inside.”

“You can do better than that, you little cunt.”

“I want you inside me, mistress. I’m desperate for you to fuck me…”

And Jessie’s strap plunged inside Holly’s tight asshole, making her gasp.

“Mmmm, that’s a good whore,” she said, dragging her nails down Holly’s arched back.

After years of longing, Jessie was finally hers. She backed up onto the strap, feeling like a slut while she thrust into her.

In less than a minute, Holly felt the familiar strain in her balls. “Mistress, I’m gonna come for you…”

“Good girl.”

Jessie pulled her strap out of Holly’s asshole and pulled her up to her feet. She knelt down before Holly again, took the cock in her hand, and started jerking furiously. “You gonna come for mistress?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Because mistress needs a hot spunk of cum across her face.”

“Oh God…”

“Have you been thinking that for years, thinking that mistress needs come on her face? Have you been jacking off to pictures of me, wishing for just this?”

That was what sent Holly over the edge. She spurted out a thick rope of come straight onto Jessie’s lips, then another, then another. A few smaller shots followed, seven in the end. Jessie smiled and giggled in satisfaction as the cum landed on her face.


End file.
